


Winners

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [92]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Self-Hatred, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Mihashi’s tangled thoughts after they beat Tosei.[Prompt 92 – Winners and Losers]





	Winners

We… won.

Sodden, muddy and trembling with exhaustion, I stare down at my mitt as the stands roar and my teammates run yell. Tajima tackles me and knocks me to the floor.

We won.

We beat Tosei, last year’s winners. How did we beat them?

But… but it was no thanks to me.

Abe told me to give up the mound, but I didn’t. I haven’t changed at all, have I?

We won, but I nearly lost it for us.

We won, but no thanks to me.

A mess of emotions swirling around me, I drift into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
